Knight's Loss
by Tigyr
Summary: Once again, Donny DiNozzo is calling for Uncle Tim, only this time Donny is the one who needs help. Can Tim and the team find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Save me Unca Tim! Save Me…."

Timothy McGee, agent for NCIS wakes up, panting and knowing that something somewhere is terribly, horribly wrong.

"Save me, Unca Tim. I wanna hear your stories." A soft child's voice, blonde hair and pleading blue eyes shimmer and start to fade in his mind. What the hell? He doesn't have any nieces or nephews, does he?

"Donny?" The name sounds familiar but he doesn't know why.

He looks at the clock, it's 8:30 on a Thursday. He would or should be at work, but they'd drawn the holiday weekend off and Gibbs had argued with the director that they needed the down time. It had been a rough week, several agents had almost quit, including the MCRT team and Gibbs had demanded that they be given the weekend off. As the Thanksgiving Holidays were the next time for anyone to be off, Gibbs and the team had the seniority and thus the winning bid for the weekend. Personally, Tim didn't mind having a four day weekend, but he can imagine how some of the others might be observing it. Gibbs in his basement, babying yet another boat with a bottle of bourbon close by. Tony watching the special parades and then football games. As for Ziva, the Israeli didn't really have to celebrate the holiday, but she might start making preparations for Hanukkah. Ducky and Jimmy will most likely be celebrating together, the younger man making sure that the elderly ME was eating properly after losing his mother just a few months prior.

Tim glances once more around his apartment. Something still feels, he can't exactly say wrong, but definitely not where it is supposed to be. Then again, he had let Jethro, his adopted furball go home with Abby.

He gets up, stretches, and heads into the shower. As he's doing so, he still can't help wondering why he feels so uneasy. It's rare for him to feel this way. The last time he'd done so, he'd lost part of his memories to the past. He makes a note to call Sarah, and then groans as he remembers that he'd lost a bet to Tony earlier that week and has to pick up the senior agent's laundry from the dry cleaners before they close for the weekend.

NCIS-NCIS

"Merrows!" Gibbs smiles as he sees an old black tom cat cautiously enter his yard. He's seen the old tom before, but he doesn't know why it's approaching him until he sees the collar.

"Samson?" Memories, good and bad come flashing back and he sits down on his deck, grasping at the railing. The old tom continues forward and licks his hand. Gibbs automatically starts petting the green-eyed feline, who just purrs in satisfaction for a few seconds before nipping at his fingers.

"Hey! What's that for?" He can't help the exclamation, but the old tom just sits there and silently glares at him. Clearly the cat is trying to tell him something, but he doesn't know just what it could be. He glares back at the cat, takes a sip of his coffee and stares at the now cooling brew. He wonders why the cat is here, in his yard after so many years being absent. Or had he? He knows that he'd felt a comforting presence watching over the house; had it been Samson all this time?

"Merrs." The black head bumps against his hand, demanding attention. Gibbs runs his hand over the fur, remembering a couple of redheads who loved to pet the kitten, then the cat who had taken over their lives for a short period of time. Soft purring and kneading against his legs, brings his his attention to one of the few things that he considered to be good.

"Granpa Jefro, you growl too much." The voice isn't immediately heard as the silver-haired fox relives some of the best memories of his life. It isn't until the cat falls asleep in his lap that Gibbs even thinks about the words that he'd heard, but he doesn't pay attention to them. He'll never be a grandfather; life and Pedro Hernandez had seen to that.

NCIS-NCIS

Tony wakes up and flips over, smiling as he imagines the look on Tim's face when he has to pick up his dry cleaning. Knowing his partner, he'll remember at the last moment and have to do it at moment just before the cleaner closes. Tony opens his phone, calls the dry cleaner to let them know that Tim will be in later to pick up his clothes, and starts making mental preparations for the rest of the day. He turns on the television and flips through the channels, absently remembering days in the past when he'd gone without any supervision because his father had been out of town on business. He still can't believe that Senior was that irresponsible, but since the older man had come back into his life, he can only imagine what his father had been going through. No, he can't really, he's never been a father, and yet, he can't help wondering what kind of father he would make.

"I wuvs you, Daddy." A sad, childish voice seems to echo in his mind and he shakes his head. He didn't want to think about children at the moment. Jeanne Benoit and Jenny Shepherd had almost killed his desire to have children. How could he have a child, if he himself was constantly being targeted. Not to mention the grief that Gibbs still went through every year with the loss of not only a child but his wife as well. No, Tony didn't need those kind of emotions at the moment, and yet, that voice. Tony stretches again, rolls out of bed and heads into the shower. As per their agreement, he will provide the beer and pizza; he just has to pick it up on his way to Tim's and as it is a holiday, the only pizza he can get will have to be a take and bake, but he knows where he can get some fresh ingredients to finish up what the two of them will need for the day. All he has to do is go to Wal-Mart and get them.

NCIS-NCIS

"Aunt Abby?"

Abigail Sciuto smiles in her sleep. She loves being called Aunt Abby no matter who it is, but she can't help wishing one of her friends would hurry up and get married so that she can be a babysitter for them. She reaches out and her hand is immediately washed by a long tongue. She giggles and wakes up, grabbing the furry head of Jethro "Butch" McGee.

"Hey boy, it's going to be a good turkey day, yes it is. We're going over to Duckman's house and have turkey and dressing and all the fixings. Are you ready for a Happy Thanksgiving?"

"Wurf!" comes the immediate reply and she puts a hand over his muzzle.

"Shh, you can only stay if you're quiet. We'll have to take you back over to Timmy's later, but for now let's get ready for a good day over at Ducky's."

A long slurpy kiss is her only reply and she giggles again as she heads into the bathroom. Jethro sighs as he feels invisible fingers touching his fur. He knows that something is wrong, but until he can get back to his human, he's not sure what he can do. For now, he listens to a soft voice, telling him what a good doggie he is and to take care of Unca Tim.

NCIS-NCIS

Jimmy Palmer is sitting at the counter of his favorite coffee shop. His diabetes has been bothering him a bit lately, so he's talking to the barista, explaining how he'll have to change his order in the upcoming weeks depending on how well his body adapts to the new medications that he will be taking.

As he finishes his order and places one for himself, Ducky and Abby, he shakes his head. A blonde haired child with blue eyes is silently pleading for help. He thinks it's just an illusion, but he'll talk to Ducky about it once he gets to his friend's house.

NCIS-NCIS

Dr. Donald Mallard is chuckling to himself as he bastes the turkey. He's been up for several hours now, cooking the bird, making pies, getting his home ready for the people who will show up even though he knows that it will most likely be just Jimmy Palmer and Abigail Sciuto. Gibbs never darkens his doorstep unless it's an emergency, while Timothy and Anthony will most likely be watching some game or other on the television while eating pizza and drinking cold beers. He's quite proud of his youngsters, they've all matured into quite a team. He thinks for a moment, and then picks up his telephone.

"Hello Ziva, I was wondering if you would like to join Abigail, Mr. Palmer and myself for a Thanksgiving luncheon. Wonderful. Yes, if you would like to bring a fruit or vegetable tray that would be splendid. Let's plan for about one o'clock shall we?"

As he hangs up the phone he thinks again about calling Gibbs, but shakes his head and starts to mix up a pan of corn casserole, while plotting what to have Abby make for dessert.

"Granpa Duck? Can you hear me?"

Ducky smiles as he keeps making his preparations. He keeps hoping he'll live long enough for one of the team to get married and have children; this old house could use some new and young faces to keep it going. He sighs and continues cooking, not seeing a tear-streaked face fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby scolds Jethro the dog affectionately as she lets him into Tim's apartment. "You shouldn't have eaten the pate; you know better than that. Don't worry, I'll bring a plate of goodies over from Ducky's later. You can have some of Tim's turkey dinner."

"Wurf!"

As she leaves, she thinks she hears someone whispering her name but shakes her head as she closes the door firmly behind her. The lock clicks behind her and she runs back down the stairs, calling Ducky on her cellphone, letting the ME know that she's on her way.

Ziva, in the meantime, went to her fridge and pulled out her vegetables. Carrots, celery, cherry tomatoes, and cans of olives all go into a big bag which she will take out to her car. She knows that it may be a long afternoon, so she searches her pantry until she finds a new box of tea leaves and a jar of honey.

Nodding in satisfaction, she loads her car and heads over to Ducky's. She doesn't see the sad faced, little blonde haired boy, silently calling her name.

NCIS-NCIS

Tim sighs as he pulls into the dry cleaners. He's glad they have a weekend off, but he still is feeling a bit off from the dream he'd had earlier. He almost wishes he didn't have this agreement with Tony, but a promise is a promise. So he goes to the dry cleaners, picks up Tony's garments and shakes his head at the expense. Admittedly, the clothes are part of what makes Tony, Tony. Still, he does wish sometimes that the other man would buy less expensive items.

He heads back to the car, carefully hangs up Tony's clothes on the clothes bar in the back, and heads to a nearby liquor store/bar to pick up a bottle of bourbon for Gibbs. He could go to Wal-Mart, but he doesn't want to face the crowds that will be there and the bartender is a friend from his college days. As he exits the bar, he shakes hands with his friend who is locking up for the holiday.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Dean, I know it's an imposition on your time with the family."

"Not at all, I needed to do a quick inventory so that we'll be set on Friday, so you gave me an excuse to do so." Dean's smile is just as friendly as the man himself is, and Tim thanks him again before he once again gets on the road.

Sighing, he pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex and putting the car into park, leaves his purchases where they are. He has no need to take Tony's clothes all the way upstairs, and Gibbs' bourbon will be safe on the floorboards of his vehicle. He climbs the stairs, just missing Abby who takes the other staircase down on her way to Ducky's.

"Unca Tim...save me, Unca Tim." Again, a blonde haired, blue-eyed child is calling his name and he looks around to make sure that he's alone. He sits down on the staircase, wondering why he's being haunted by a four or five year old child.

NCIS-NCIS

Sarah McGee smiles as she sees her brother's car in the parking lot. She has a few questions for her brother, and she hopes that he's actually in his apartment and not out with his NCIS friends. She stops and bends over for a few moments to shake the one little pebble out of her shoe that's been annoying her since she got on the bus that would bring her close to her brother's apartment. As she straightens up, she can see someone leaving Tim's building, but from the basic build it appears to be a female and not her brother. She leaps to her feet and bounds up the stairs to her brother's apartment.

Tony pulls into the parking lot of Tim's complex and grins when he sees Tim's car. Yes! It's male-bonding time for the two agents. He grabs the bags from his car and then groans as he remembers that Tim doesn't have an elevator in his building.

NCIS-NCIS

Sarah pulls the key out of her handbag, when Tim doesn't automatically answer his door. She's not sure why he wouldn't answer, but when she sees Jethro the dog inside, she smiles and steps over to him.

"Heya Jethro, where's Tim at? Is it okay if I come in?"

Jethro sniffs at the younger McGee, and butts his head against her fingers. She shuts the door and heads into the kitchen, reaching for the tea kettle and teabags as she does so. She grabs a cup and some honey, then waits for the kettle to boil.

A few minutes later and there's a knock at the door. Before Sarah can answer it, Jethro is there, snarling for a few seconds before backing away, tail wagging.

"Hey Jethro, how ya doing buddy? Tim, you know you shouldn't leave your door unlocked, even if you do have McGrowly over here. Give me a second, Jethro, and I'll get you a belly scratch."

Sarah, who had hidden in Tim's bedroom until she was sure of who was coming in, opens the door, staring at the senior agent who had put his groceries on the kitchen counter and is currently rubbing one very satisfied German Shepherd on his belly.

"Tony? Where's Tim? I thought he'd be here since he said you two have the weekend off."

Tony, cautiously stands up. His hand had automatically gone to his waist for his pistol, but seeing Sarah standing by the kitchen counter he shakes his head and lowers his hand.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He probably had a bit of last minute shopping to do, although he should or would have texted me if he was going to be late." Tony's offhand comment makes Sarah frown.

"But why wouldn't he be here?"

Tony smirks a bit as he hides his face from a very observant Sarah McGee.

"You might say he lost a bet, so he's honoring it. He'll be back soon, Sarah. Can I make you something until he shows up?"

Sarah sighs and steps closer to the stove, putting out her hand for the tea kettle.

"I was making a cup of tea before you got here. What are you planning on doing Tony?"

Tony grins as he pulls out the pizza dough and the rest of the toppings. There hadn't been a pre-made pizza in the store, but there had been some pizza dough so he'd just picked up what ingredients he knew he and Tim liked. Lots of cheese with pre-cooked sausages and pepperoni.

"We were planning on pizza and beer, then relaxing in front of a football game. You wanna join us? I can put a small pizza in for you? I have enough dough here."

Sarah starts to decline then thinks again as her tummy rumbles. "Maybe a small one. I'll get my pack."

The two work together in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Sarah asks, "Shouldn't Tim be home by now?"

Tony looks at the clock on the wall, then at his own cell phone. "Let me call him. I'll make sure he's on his way."

"No need, I'm right here. Hey, sis, what brings you here?" Tim looks at Tony as Sarah rushes over to give him a hug.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor and so, here I am."

Tim again looks at Tony who shakes his head in denial at the unspoken question. Sarah hadn't mentioned anything to him about a favor. Before Tim can ask Sarah about the favor she wants from him, the kettle starts whistling and Sarah reaches out to turn off the burner at the same time that Tony does. When their hands meet, both pull back and Tim looks at them.

"You guys okay? Did either of you get burned? Sarah? Tony?" Tim knows he sounds almost panicked but he is still wondering about the lost child, presumably one that has to belong to either his sister or his best friend.

"Take it easy, McWorrywart. We're fine, just got a bit of an electric shock, so to speak."

Sarah nods, as she rubs her hand. She had been shocked but she couldn't exactly say it was due to touching Tony's hand. It was as if she had missed something important, something vital and she didn't know what it could be. Tony's looking just as shaken, despite his words to the contrary. Tim leads Sarah to the couch and has her sit down, then puts a hand on Tony's shoulder. The older man glances at him, before putting on his normal nonchalant mask, and pretending that nothing happened.

"I told you, nothing happened, Probie, we both just finished touching McMutt, and probably just had a current of electricity pass through us."

There is a bit of doubt in Tony's voice, but Tim decides to play it Tony's way for the time being. If the senior agent wanted to make more of it later they could. For now, he just needs to relax, find out why Sarah is there and then the two men would be able to enjoy the rest of the day together.

Tony and Sarah sit at opposite ends of the couch while Tim finishes making their pizzas. Tim's certain now that something is out of whack somewhere, but he's not sure just what or where it is. The fact that he's been called "Unca Tim" has him wondering who or maybe when the event is supposed to happen.

"Sarah? You mentioned coming over because you wanted to check on something. Is this thing to do with your current boyfriend?"

Sarah blinks at the question, then a blush begins covering her face. "Sorry Tim, I just, after the last time, I want to make sure that, well, you know."

Tim smiles at her in what he hopes is reassurance. "Take it easy, Sarah. Let me finish up the pizzas and get them in the oven, then I'll start doing some searches for you."

Sarah nods in agreement as she stares back down at her hands. She'd thought for just a nanosecond after her and Tony's hands had touched that she'd heard a small voice in her head calling for "Mommy."

Sarah touches her tummy, "That can't be. I've never even…" she looks at the senior agent who is trying hard to avoid her eyes.

"Tony?" Her question has the agent up and pacing.

"I've never, I didn't, I admit I thought but no, you're McGoo's sister." Tony paces frantically for a few seconds then sits down again. Tim hands him a beer and refills Sarah's tea, before reaching for some water. He comes out and sits down in his chair, then stares at the other two who are studiously ignoring each other.

Why hadn't he seen the possibilities before? Well, at one time, maybe he had, before Kate had died and Ziva had joined the team and then the deaths of Paula and Jim and Jenny. So much had happened that he really hadn't had much time to think about who Sarah might want to date. Yes, at one time he had hoped it would be Tony. He will admit that he liked the idea of Tony as a brother in law. He still likes the idea, but since Sarah is his only sister, he hadn't really thought that they would get along well enough to even want to date each other, let alone create a new life together.

"Okay, let's get this party started, shall we? Sister Sarah, please enlighten us with the details regarding your current love interest." Tony's light-hearted request brings a smile to both of the McGees faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Thym, the blue dragon, and Crystal, the pseudodragon, are enjoying a leisurely flight around Senrinca, when they both hear the unmistakable sound of someone crying. Both dragons look around but don't immediately see anyone or anything, and Thym motions for Crystal to fly lower, mostly due to her smaller body. The pseudodragon nods in agreement and heads for the forest, ducking in and out amongst the trees and bushes until she sees the small body that is curled up near a stream.

"Thym, I found him. It's a human child, but I don't recognize him from any of our communities. He looks exhausted and lonely and scared."

Thym finds a clearing and changes to his human form. He runs to where Crystal is hovering over the child. There are tear streaks on the child's face, the little one is shivering and he knows that he has to get the small human to his friends.

"Hello?" Thym kneels down, so that he's not such an intimidating figure.

"Unca Tim? Is that you, Unca Tim?" The little boy doesn't open his eyes, just lies there shivering and Thym glances up at Crystal who shakes her head. She's never heard that name before, however it doesn't mean that their friends wouldn't know someone. Crystal twines herself around Thym's arm as he picks up the child and runs for King Jed's castle.

Due to his dragon nature, Thym has an easy run, and sends Crystal ahead to inform King Jed of their find. Crystal unwinds herself from her friend's arm and with a small swoosh of her wings heads to Senrinca and her liege lord.

King Jed is currently in his garden, entertaining his few guests. His ward Sarah, the knights Ziva and Anton, the bard Ducky, as well as Tandel, the wood elf, are all there. Zavad, the king's squire as well as Jamie the mage and Abdiel the advisor are also there, but in the background listening to their liege as he tells them how decades ago, he and his wife at the time had created the castle's garden and maze.

At the fluttering of wings, everyone turns to see Crystal fly in, and Jed automatically extends his arm so that she can land. She carefully does so, making sure not to scratch him, as she telepathically tells them all about the child that Thym is bringing in.

" _ **We have never seen him before, my liege, and he keeps asking for someone named Tim."**_

Jed looks around at the group who are all shaking their heads. None of them are familiar with the name, but that doesn't mean that there isn't someone out there who hasn't heard of the man. When Thym enters with the child in his arms, they are all taken aback when the child reaches out for King Jed, crying, "Granpa Jefro!"

NCIS-NCIS

King Jed looks at the little boy in his arms. The youngster had fallen asleep almost immediately upon seeing him, and he can't help wondering just who the child belongs to.

"Granpa Jefro?"

Anton's whisper has them all shaking their heads. None of them know what to make of the little boy who had appeared from out of nowhere. Thym and Crystal offer to go search the hinterlands of Senrinca and Nacrines, to make sure that no one was missing a child, but they didn't think that anyone would be. King Jed sends them on their way with an absent nod of his head. Anton motions for Abdiel and Jamie to come forward.

As they do so, they too are surprised by the trust that the little boy has in their liege lord. To their knowledge, there is no current lineage of King Jed's anywhere in the lands.

Tandel steps forward and frowns. She can sense something different about the child; nothing dangerous about him, just something out of place or time.

" ** _He's out of time, Tandel Yestreen. As in, he's not from this time or dimension. He's from another universe._ " **

Tandel slips away from the others and heads to the small temple that she's built in honor of her deity Corellon.

" ** _What does that mean, and how do we get him back to where he belongs?_ "**

Tandel's question is interrupted by a small cry of sadness. She glances back to where the boy is still curled up in King Jed's arms. From her viewpoint, the child is still asleep, but he's obviously lost and wondering why no one can find him.

" _ **I am working on a solution. Be patient, my cleric; you and the others need this young one for your survival and he will need you too."**_

With that Corellon slips away again, leaving a frustrated elven cleric behind him.

Tandel heads back to the others and relays what Corellon has told her.

"How is that possible, Tandel? Another time and place? Is that even possible?" Sarah is staring at her and Tandel nods.

"It is possible, but that means that the Gods are at work and that we must wait for Corellon to contact me so that we can figure out what to do. In the meantime, I suggest we take this little one inside and keep him warm."

Anton and Sarah both step forward. King Jed raises an eyebrow, but carefully relinquishes the child into the young couple's care. He then motions for Tandel, Abdiel and Jamie to follow him into an antechamber.

"What do we do? How do we protect this child when we know not where he came from?" His question has Abdiel and Jamie throwing out ideas, but Tandel gives him a sign, indicating she will be back.

The elven cleric runs down to the suite of rooms that she was given upon her arrival in King Jed's kingdom. She sits down on the small bed and pulls out her spellbooks, trying to find an answer. Hours later King Jed knocks on her door.

"Come in." She says wearily and the king knows that she's no closer to a solution than the rest of them are.

"Call it a day for now and join the rest of us at the dining hall. I don't have much news but there is some."

Tandel nods and carefully puts her spellbooks on the bedside table. She will be studying them most of the night, but for now she needs to eat and find out what the others have discovered.

NCIS-NCIS

The child is awake and all of the adults are enchanted with his behavior and mannerisms. He greets them with a soft hello and then tells them that his name is Donny.

"My name is Donny DiNozzo. Are you guys from my Unca Tim's story?"

King Jed looks at the others who shrug in bewilderment.

"My Unca Tim was telling me a story about a faraway place and there was a good king named Jed, with his loyal knight Anton. Anton is supposed to be like my daddy."

Jed smiles at the thought of his loyal knight being a father. "What does your daddy do, Donny?"

Donny stares at him, and Jed can see the thoughts crossing the little boy's face. "He's the lead agent at NCIS. Him and my Unca Tim and Aunt Ziva are the bestest in the whole wide world."

Blank looks cross all of the others faces and Jed asks, "What is an NCIS, Donny?"

"It means, Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

Abdiel looks at the little boy, "You mean that they help people."

Donny nods enthusiastically, "Yep, Granpa Jefro is in charge of the whole building, but Daddy and Unca Tim have been part of Granpa Jefro's team for a whole long time. Daddy and Unca Tim and Auntie Ziva sometimes get help but usually it's just the three of them. Auntie Abby, is a, a, um, I don't know how to say it, but she and Major Mass Spec help find clues. Then Unca Jimmy talks to the dead people like Granpa Ducky used to."

Thym and Crystal come in just then and Donny's blue eyes widen in surprise. Thym is expecting the child to be afraid of him, but instead Donny steps forward and puts a hand on Thym's armored leg.

"You're Thym! You're the blue dragon in my Unca Tim's story!"


End file.
